Marleybone
'''Marleybone '''is one of the worlds in Pirate101 and is visited later in-game, Level 50 by the player. Though Marleybone is normally a peaceful place, a recent war has stirred things up and turned the Skyways of Marleybone into one massive warzone! History One of the first nations to exist within the Spiral, Marleybone has quite a rich history. Led by the Dogs and governed over by a Queen, Marleybone has ruled as a massive empire for quite some time. However, not everyone agrees with Marleybone's current heads- countless cat pirates are always up to some kind of trouble and the Foxes- who are treated as the lowest of the low in Marleybone society are continuing to strive for liberation from their canine rulers; more often than not, foxes have sided with the Radicals in the hopes of disposing of all classes and creating a society of perfect equality for all. Another serious problem is common crime- everyone seems to be under an attack from at least one of several gangs (collectively known as "The Troubles") hanging around Marleybone. Marleybone is most famous for being home to a formidable naval force- the Admirality. One of the finest naval forces out there, Marleybone is recognized as one of the nations that saved the Spiral during the Polarian War. Colonies Marleybone has colonies in the desert sand of Krokotopia, the seven winds of Skull Island and the moonlight of Darkmoor. Their precense is also there in Flotsam and throughout the Tradewinds Skyway Their colony in Skull Island is where they keep the most notorious prisoners like Napoleguin and Mustang Sally, along with Fort Elena and Port Regal, where many residents live. The Pirate101 website mentions that Marleybone also has colonies in Zafaria, and has fully colonized Rajah. Skyways Marleybone has two known skyways, which are Albion Skyway and Westminster Skyway. Albion Skyway is home to the Radicals and foxes, while Westminster is home to the dogs and cats, Big Ben, Westminster Skyway and stormgates to MooShu, When your Pirate is Level 50 (Book 13, Ch. 31) minimum Valencia, Darkmoor, (Book 17, Ch. 43) possibly Krokotopia,and a few unmamed stormgates. Pirate101 You come to Marleybone to continue (and help the Marleybonians with) the war that you, your crew, and Catbeard started. Of course, with revolting Kurghas, a massive Armada superweapon and an army of clockworks to smash, this is easier said than done. Marleybone is also a world in Wizard101 Trivia *Marleybone is based off late Victorian era England. ** Avalon in contrast, is based off medieval England and Ireland. * There are 3 other skyways in Marleybone that are based on Scotland and Ireland. ** Albion ** Kent ** Rover *Like Valencia, Marleybone has also invented clockworks. However, the clockworks that the Valencians made are far more superior. These clockworks are later discovered throughout the storyline in the world of Valencia *Cool Ranch and Marleybone share much of the same industrial technology, such as the steam engine or their skills in engineering. However; both of them are incomparable to how advanced Valencia is with it's technology, making Cool Ranch and Marleybone seem like cavemen compared to it. *It was officially stated that the Pirate is in Marleybone while the Wizard is in Mooshu and vice versa. Category:Worlds